The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for the actuation of automatically opening handicap access doors.
Many public and private facilities are equipped with automatic door openers. Some open by detecting motion as someone approaches. Most public facilities require the pressing of a button mounted on a wall or post. An example of such a system is shown in FIG. 1. While these button-activated doors are functional, for some physically disabled individuals, the buttons are inconvenient and may be difficult to press depending upon the particular disability of the individual. For example, individuals with Cerebral Palsy may have great difficulty reaching and depressing the button. Quadriplegics generally cannot press these buttons at all. Blind individuals often have difficulty locating these buttons.
Another problem associated with button-actuated automatic doors is that they open very slowly to allow individuals with all types of disabilities to move from the button to the door before it begins to close. While this is effective to allow all individuals to effectively use the door, the slowness of the door opening may be frustrating to some disabled individuals who are capable of moving quickly towards the door. This problem is exasperated in cold and/or rainy weather.